Inverse
by GinTsuki
Summary: The last thing Kirk expected to find after an uneventful mission was an unaccounted for escape pod jettisoned from The Enterprise. Well, that was until he opened it to find a captain and commander who seem oddly famillar - and feminine.
1. Prologue

**Inverse**

.

Prologue

.

* * *

Her face was pale as moonlight and her hair was spun gold. Just being in her presence was like drinking in a fairytale. Captain Kirk reached out hesitantly, feeling like a nervous schoolchild, in order to caress that lock of sunlight floating near her ear; but the further his hand stretched, the farther away the woman seemed. Puzzlement overcame Kirk, as well as frustration. There always seemed to be _something_ in the way of him and a good old-fashioned relationship.

"_Captain._"

Her voice was strange, ill-suited for such a creature of divine beauty. An angel should have the voice of mother earth… or Aphrodite; yet hers was deep and uninspiring - strangely familiar now that Kirk thought about it. Her tones soothed a foreign part of his soul…

"Captain?"

The vision disappeared with a jolt and Captain Kirk sat upright in his chair, the appearance of the bridge sending his brain into high gear. For a split second there were five sets of eyes trained on him, but as soon as awareness of his surroundings set in they all returned to the consoles they belonged to – with one exception. Spock had a slanted eyebrow raised, coupled what Kirk guessed to be a disapproving stare. Kirk tried to shake off the weariness he felt as he addressed his First Officer with a tone that attempted to be casual, "Yes Mr. Spock, what do you have to report?"

"Velar II reports that the transportation of the L2B2 Vaccine has been delivered and requests that you and Doctor McCoy join them for a formal supper. They wish to show their gratitude."

Kirk massaged the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to get a headache, but that was natural after a double shift.

"Please inform them that I politely decline, we have another engagement in twelve hours and as much as I would love to visit - duty calls." Inwardly Kirk groaned. Velar was a gorgeous planet known for its exquisite cuisine. Their offer was _almost_ worth making Starfleet wait.

Spock nodded smartly and joined Uhura at her station to relay the message. Within the hour the Enterprise was set to leave Orbit and head to Starbase 14.

Kirk leaned back in his chair, a portion of him glad to see the usual lay-out of inky blackness spread out before him on the screen. Pinpricks of stars were much more enticing then the colorful concave cropping of whatever planet they happened to be orbiting. The gaping void called to him, and like a victim of the pied piper he followed. Perhaps it was obsession… maybe it was _destiny_, but space was a part of Kirk's soul – as it was with many starship captains.

Jim was so caught up in staring into the cosmos that he didn't notice doctor McCoy slip out of the Turbolift and lock eyes with Spock. They shared a knowing look before the doctor leaned against Kirk's chair and adopted a face that radiated concern.

"Jim. I think you had enough chair time for one day."

The Captain nearly jumped at McCoy's sudden presence and instantly went on the defensive. He spared a moment to glare at the back of his Science Officer's head. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who lured the ship's mother hen to the Bridge.

"I'm all right Bones. I just need some coffee." His fingers went to the button on his armrest that would summon his Yeoman, but Bones shooed his hand away from it.

"Codswallop and you know it. You've been running yourself ragged. I don't think you've slept in the last twenty-four hours! You're not a machine. Spock might be able to get away with it because he's a walking calculator… but you're goin' to steer us into an asteroid if you keep this up."

Jim chuckled, "McCoy, the day I steer us into an asteroid will be the day I-"

He never got to finish the sentence.

A large explosion rocked the ship, sending McCoy flying over the command chair and careening into the floor. Kirk was wrenched painfully to the side then flopped unceremoniously to his knees. Dazed, he tried to get his bearings, but the wail of the red alert siren split his thoughts. The bridge was suddenly bathed in vivid crimson lights, making everyone instinctively scramble to their stations. Uhura untangled herself from her chair and went to help the doctor who seemed to be the one who suffered the most damage. There was a trickle of blood running from his forehead down his cheek.

"Is everyone all right?" Kirk gasped as he slipped himself back into his chair and locked eyes on the screen. There seemed to be a wormhole in the process of opening. From its gaping maw came the dregs of space debris and some more minor explosions. It was as if hell itself was pouring into their world.

Sulu and Chekov both were fine, minor bruises did not prevent them from being all business within thirty seconds. "Helm is operating at full capacity, engines are functional, shields are now up and absorbing the rest of the blow… It was a massive explosion, source isn't from any known weapon."

Uhura was listening to reports from the heads of the dozens of stations across the ship. "Two casualties and over a dozen injuries. Doctor, you better head back to sick bay, Nurse Chapel says the chemical stores in Lab 3 have been compromised."

"Wait a moment doctor."

McCoy froze at the turbolift while Kirk looked to speaker in puzzlement. "What is it Spock?"

Spock stood up and stared at the screen with just as much bewilderment as the caption and the CMO. "The debris from that wormhole and the particles from the explosion... they are the result of an anti-matter containment breach. There are dilithium fragments scattered over several kilometres…" His eyebrows knitted slightly. "The amount of dillithium is standard for a mining vessel, or a Constitution class Federation vessel. The materials of the wreckage indicates the latter."

Kirk tried to swallow this information, but disbelief was written all over his face. "The closest Constitution class starship is the Potemkin and she's not even close to this sector."

"I am aware of that Captain. Also, Lieutenant Sulu, magnify the viewing screen centering on the co-ordinates twenty-two-mark-zero-zero-three."

Instantly the screen zoomed in on an object that looked to be an obsidian coffin floating in space. To the average Starfleet officer it was easily identifiable as a single escape pod. They were rarely used for emergencies in which one could not evacuate via transporter. That aside, what really captured everyone's attention was the registry number that identified the craft it was jettisoned from.

**NC-1701 USS Enterprise**

"No way…." Sulu breathed as he looked at the pod. "That can't be ours…"

Spock was running some figures through the computer. "All our pods are accounted for and as expected, our scans cannot penetrate the protective shielding around the object. It is functioning however, indicating that there is life within and it is being successfully held in stasis." Spock looked to Kirk with his usual stoic mask." Your orders Captain?"

Kirk couldn't take his eyes off the sleek black box. "Let's bring it in… but don't lower our defences. We don't know what kind of radiation could be spilling through that wormhole. Chekov, lock on with the tractor beam and pull it through our aft shield. Try to swing it into the shuttle bay if you can, I'll have maintenance ready to catch it. Mr. Spock, you have the conn – try to figure out just what else is spewing from that thing. McCoy, you're with me…" Kirk put the ship into yellow alert and buzzed Scotty down in engineering. "Scotty, I need you in the Shuttle bay in two minutes, bring Davis and Anderson with you - phasers set to stun."

"Aye Capt'n"

Kirk wasted no time informing personnel in the Shuttle Bay to be ready for their arrival and that of the black box. He entered the Turbolift, Bones at his side trying to clear the blood from his own face. The doctor used a dermal regenerator to patch up his scalp as Kirk ordered the lift to take them to deck seven.

Scotty met them outside of the Shuttle Bay with two security officers lagging behind him. He was limping slightly on his left leg, causing McCoy to run him over with his medical tricorder. He grumbled something about a sprained ankle and pulled out a spray.

"Felt that last bump in the road pretty hard; sent Singer to Sick Bay with a broken wrist… could have been worse mind ye, but I thought we were smooth sailin'? What'd you pick up?"

The Captain opened the Shuttle bay doors and slipped inside. "I don't know Scotty… I'm hoping you'd tell me."

As they entered, several engineers and maintenance personal were running around clearing the deck from anything that shook loose when the wormhole appeared. Others were trying to co-ordinate the more sensitive tractor beams into aiding the arrival of the small black pod into the bay. Everything was organized chaos, but at least nothing seemed to be going wrong – for once. The sleek seven foot box made it through the atmospheric shielding without a fuss and touched down neatly several feet from the Captain.

Scotty was all over the pod in seconds. "Unbelievable. Just look at those scorch marks. This poor bloke was seconds from being a baked potato; if he jettisoned any later he wouldn't have made it." His eyes roamed over the registration marks, then did a double take. "_Well I'll be…_ this ain't possible. I know for a fact all our pods are still in their casings. Looks like someone's been raiding Starfleet's stores back home and selling our wares underground."

Kirk relaxed a little at his senior engineer's speculation. "It would be hard to steal from the Fleet, but I suppose it is _possible_."

"Can we stop yaking and open the darn thing up? I have patients waiting for me back in Sick bay." McCoy said tersely as he gave Scotty a pointed look.

The Scotsman smiled apologetically and went to work. He input a code into the damaged touchpad of the container and stood back to allow it to adjust to the change in pressure.

There was a small hiss of air and a brief cloud of particles, which McCoy hastily explained were harmless and only meant to clear the surrounding air of contaminants. The lid of the pod slid back releasing the sound of a steady beeping noise coming from the interior. It was muffled somewhat by the contents within.

Two figures were crammed into the small compartment normally meant snugly for one. Both were on their sides; one right-side up, whilst the other was forced somewhat uncomfortably into the remaining space. Both were wearing Starfleet uniforms and both were female, but other than that the similarities ended.

In science blues was a rather tall Vulcan with short hair. She did not look nearly as comfortable as the Terran in command gold and matching hair. What was most striking about the pair was their rank. The blonde woman was sporting command stripes denoting that she was a Captain, while the Vulcan was her second in command.

Kirk, McCoy and Scotty all stared at the two females crammed within the escape pod in stunned silence. It took a moment for the Captain to clear his throat and exclaim, "… there are no women assigned the rank of Captain within Starfleet."

McCoy stared at the pair in the pod with bewilderment. "Not only that, there are currently no _Vulcans_ in Starfleet - with one exception."

Captain Kirk stretched out his hand to touch the cheek of the unconscious Vulcan female crammed within the container. His fingers traced her jawbone till his grip rested on her chin. From his touch there came a shuddered breath and a slight fluttering of eye lashes. They parted, revealing eyes the color of warm chocolate – familiar, _human_. They stared at each other, taking a long minute for neither could comprehend the presence of the other.

Kirk was the first to break the silence as he breathed the question, "_Spock?_"

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

This is hastily written, and I'm almost ashamed to put it up, but I needed to submit SOMETHING to get me posting again. I have two different stories mulling around in my head... this one is one is much more amusing then the other. Please review... I'm interested to see how many people will be interested in a gender-bend fanfiction.


	2. Sacrifice

**Inverse**

.

_Chapter One_

.

Sacrifice

.

* * *

The sound of the klaxon reverberated through her body as she ran down the corridor with nothing but malice in all 149 pounds of flesh. Breath coming in sharp bursts - legs pumping with the beat of her heart, the woman leapt in mid-stride and pulled back her fist to summon as much strength behind the blow as she could. With a war-cry that would impress a Klingon, Captain Jamie Kirk's knuckles connected with the Orion's jaw and he dropped like a stone.

The woman landed on her feet and slid into a defensive position. She was ready for more.

At her back appeared an equally adrenaline ridden Hikaru Sulu, her face a picture of perfect concentration as she whirled and shoved the point of her rapier through another enemy. There were half a dozen of the lean, green-skinned pirates littering the hallway with more materializing by the minute.

"Captain, Chekov deactivated the turbo lift to slow their movement throughout the ship… but I'm getting reports that they're beaming in everywhere." As the Asian spoke, she matched Kirk's fighting pattern in order to make sure that none of their alien adversaries could sneak up from behind. The Orions were attempting to overwhelm rather then engage; they wanted the crew alive, and so far their plan was succeeding.

"Glad for the update Sulu…" The Captain looked like a wilted flower the way her uniform was torn off one shoulder. Her normally perfect hair was now hanging in wisps about her face, making her retaliation attempts difficult. "I'm going to secure engineering; I cleared the upper decks of personnel… I'm leaving you the lower ones." Jamie dodged a grapple attempt from a man that appeared at the base of a Jefferies tube. With one fluid motion she kneed the pirate in the crotch, but the move had little results. Sulu's rapier however, had the desired effect as it emerged on the other side of his chest.

"Thank-you…" The woman breathed, wiping blood from her brow – not all of it hers.

"No problem Captain." Sulu moved on to the next adversary down the hallway. Jamie took a mental note to recommend Hikaru for any dirty landing parties in the future - the woman was a killing machine.

Jamie griped the sides of the steel ladder that led to deck three and slid down till her feet gently hit bottom. Just as she turned to assess the situation, there were three Orion slavers waiting for her, a net in their hands. Kirk barely had time to cringe before they threw the snare over her head and grabbed onto any stray limbs they could see. The Captain cried out in alarm and struggled for all she was worth, but her strength was no match compared to the collective muscles of the three pinning her. They forced her to the ground and started to aim their blows at her head to incapacitate. Blindly, she rocked her body side to side before getting enough momentum to flip herself and two of her assailants over. The third had its hands around her throat while the others were restraining her arms. She felt warm blood from a broken nose flow over exposed skin. If she didn't do something fast, she was going to die here… on the cold floor… with her eyes closed.

"Get-" Kirk gasped as she struggled to her knees, "Off –" she head butted the Orion with its hands at her throat then fumbled at her belt for her phaser before shouting, "-my-damn-SHIP!"

With two clumsy stuns to the remaining two targets she threw herself on her back and fired at the third. A smoking hole burned itself in the net that entangled her, but Kirk was too focused on the results of her onslaught to really care. The three Orions were out of the picture; however, two more slavers heard the commotion and rounded the corner. They proceeded to rush at the bloodied woman on the ground, a smug expression on their faces for they knew she was already half caught. Jamie was about to put her phaser on overload so that by the time the two killed her, she would at least have taken them and the deck with her - but something made her stop.

The sound of a laser rifle discharging made Jamie Kirk turn her head. Two feet behind her and standing like she owned the place was a streamlined and prim-looking Spock. She was sporting a large gun over one shoulder and had an auto targeting mechanism over one eye. She managed to incinerate the pair of Orions as if it were merely paperwork.

"Captain, I have evacuated decks four through seven. I have also implemented General Order 13 in your absence." Spock's voice was monotone as usual, but something in those brown eyes gave way when Kirk looked up at her with an expression conveying both sincere gratitude and despair at her words.

If Spock thought the situation dire enough to warrant an evacuation of the Enterprise, then more there was more to this Orion engagement that met the eye. How they managed to cloak three of their ships... let alone find firepower enough to disable the shields beyond repair, was outside of both Spock and Kirk's ability to comprehend. The reasons _why, _on the other hand, weren't too hard to come by. Last month Kirk managed to uncover a huge Orion smuggling ring that had every known slaver thrown into Federation court. She even won a medal for gallantry and had two different Terran producers ask permission to turn that specific engagement into a feature holo-presentation. It had been funny at the time, but now that she thought about it... she should have been expecting a show of force from those who managed to make their bail - but not like this.

The First Officer bent to help her commanding officer to her feet. "They currently out number us ten to one, our casualties are heavy and their vessel does not seem to be affected by our phasers or torpedoes. All we know is they want us alive and are prepared to fight for it. They were particularly interested in adding _you_ to their collection."

More Slavers appeared and were promptly disposed of by Spock's ray gun, but the glowing power pack attached to the weapon faded substantially. Kirk grabbed his First's wrist and started to run down the corridor towards engineering.

"When did they start making demands! I'll give myself up to them in a heartbeat if it will end this mindlessness! Transport me aboard their ship and while I'm distracting them – if I distract them – get the hell out of here and back into Federation territory." Kirk went to enter the nearest transporter room but Spock held her back.

"I can't let you do that Captain." It was as if the line was rehearsed, and knowing Spock it probably was.

"Why the hell not!" Kirk practically spat as she stared the Vulcan down with her eyes ablaze. "What are you going to say? That there's no guarantee that they'll stop their onslaught once they have what they want? Is that it? Because you know as well as I do Spock, that _maybe_ dead is a hell of a lot better then _definitely_ dead. I'm willing to take that chance." She tugged at her arm with a desperate viciousness.

Spock's arm dropped from his Captain's wrist. "Jamie, if we implement Order 2005 we have the option of disabling the enemy and allowing the escape pods to clear the crisis zone."

Kirk's eyes widened. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You're…. You're suggesting we destroy the Enterprise?"

"I would rather sacrifice the Enterprise then you Captain." She replied in a heart beat. "The latter may prove ineffective while the former could potentially destroy our adversaries. I suggest you heed to my logic."

The Ship shook violently and Kirk made the final decision in the next two seconds. "Have it your way Spock, We'll use the escape pods in Engineering; I want to have access to the computer before we abandon ship. I'm not leaving till every last breathing member of my crew is clear of the crisis zone."

Spock nodded and jogged briskly at her captain's side. Occasionally they had to stop and subdue another enemy, or failing that, try to outrun it until Spock could activate an emergency bulkhead. Once they were cornered near Security room two by a tough looking brute. Spock, knowing that her rifle was completely devoid of energy, used the weapon as a club before abandoning it next to her green-skinned victim. Kirk made a mental note never to get on her First Officer's bad side.

Just outside of Engineering they ran into McCoy. The doctor's left arm was a bloody mess and her skin chalky-white from loss of essential fluids. Both Spock and Kirk grabbed the woman in alarm and half-dragged, half-carried her into the main Engineering Bay where there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Bones? You going to be all right?" Kirk asked, hauling her over to one of the abandoned chairs.

The doctor nodded dumbly, feeling faint. "I brought my med kit… I just needed a safe place to use it." McCoy started to pull out various hypo-sprays, but she had to hold them up close to her face in order to tell which concoction she was pumping into her system. The action worried the captain, but there were more pressing issues to deal with.

"Spock, status report." She barked as she marched up to her first officer who was moving her slender fingers over the dials like they were a musical instrument.

"I transferred controls from the bridge. Chekov managed to contact me ten minutes ago via communicator. She and the others on duty had been taken prisoner and had been transferred to one of the Orion ships. She is keeping the communicator hidden in case there is any chance of using it as a beacon. I cut all power to the bridge consoles so that the enemy cannot gain access to our helm. Our weapon systems are down and we have five-hundred and twenty-two of the enemy currently aboard." Spock said calmly from a distant computer station.

"How many of the crew are left?" Kirk asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Eight, eleven including ourselves, however six of them are heading to escape pods as I suggested. Another is cornered in recreation room one and another has locked his or herself in their quarters."

Recreation room one was on deck three, which was where Kirk left Sulu. The captain looked to the doors, but Spock was a step ahead of her and strode to the interface in order to seal it off from the rest of the vessel. "We should implement Order 2005 now, while we still have the means."

"Spock, there are two people still out there!" Kirk barked, her eyes blazing as she took in the cool countenance of her First Officer.

"They will be dead by the time you reach them – if you reach them, captain. We must self-destruct now or they will have died in vain." Spock started to input her necessary codes to start the destruct sequence on her console while McCoy thought to make herself useful by pulling off some removable bulk heads. What she found there made her freeze.

"The utility crawlway… it's blocked…" McCoy's usually strong voice was starting to tear apart at the seams. Kirk took a quick look into the easy-access tunnel and instantly knew why. A fight had taken place in the crawl space and three bodies were jammed surface to surface. It would take some time to clear a path – time they didn't have.

Kirk went to the only exit and started to type in an over-ride to Spock's code, but it didn't work. "Damn it Spock! We need to get out of here!"

"Captain, I will need your code to implement order 2005."

The woman whirled around and marched up her first officer. "Spock, I order you to open that door." Her voice came out as a hiss.

"And… I order you unfit… for ordering around anyone." McCoy managed faintly from the corner. There was a grim look of satisfaction on her face that made Kirk feel more confused then angry.

"Bones, what the hell are you saying?"

Spock decided to answer for the ailing doctor. "Our probability for survival is zero-point-zero-nine; however, there is one escape pod left to us. The doctor and I volunteer to remain behind ensuring that you will survive to report this incident to Starfleet. This is an act of war and it must be known."

Kirk's jaw dropped and she looked to the faces of her chief medical officer then her first in command. "You are joking! Spock, I'm not leaving the Enterprise. I am her captain!" She turned to McCoy, her posture intimidating. "Doctor, I order you to get in the pod." The woman pointed to the tube aligned with the escape chute at the far end of engineering with a rigidness that dared anyone to defy her - and defy her they did.

"I'll die in there Jamie… put me in stasis and I'll bleed out singin' myself a lullaby. My spleen is working overtime as it is."

"She is quite correct Captain." Spock added. "You are the only logical choice."

In the time it took both McCoy and Spock to blink, a phaser came back into Jamie's grip. She pointed it at Spock, her hazel eyes bright and glassy. "This is a situation that transcends logic Spock. I'm going down with this ship." With a flicker of her pupils, Kirk gave a sideways glance to the console behind her. "Computer! Acknowledge. Zero-zero-zero-destruct-zero initiate. Override default timer - authorization Kirk. Set timer for five minutes."

A masculine voice chimed an adequate response that made everyone grimace. Kirk gestured with the phaser towards the escape pod, her finger steady on the trigger. "You have five minutes to live Spock, use them wisely."

Spock stood ramrod straight as she appraised the situation. It wasn't until the computer voiced that thirty seconds had passed before she made a move.

From McCoy's vantage point, it was as if time had slowed down.

Spock charged the captain, knowing that Jamie had yet to change the settings to stun and would hesitate in firing. This would give the Vulcan ample time to overtake her. What she didn't figure into her plans was that Jamie anticipated the attack and used Spock's momentum against her by neatly flipping her over her head and performing a backwards somersault. Spock was quicker however, and rolled to a standing position before Jamie could rise from the floor. There was a moment in mid movement where their eyes locked and a well-spring of emotions surged between them. Both knewwere fighting over who was to die and who was to live. They were grappling for the chance to be the one to say the final goodbye…

The captain fumbled to aim the phaser back towards her First Officer, but it was too late. Spock launched forwards, sweeping across the deck on her knees in order to get within reach of Kirk's shoulder. With an final apologetic expression from Spock, the woman lashed out and pinched at her superior's collar bone. It was then when time went from crawling to ceasing entirely. Jamie had lost. Spock had won.

Kirk slumped forward, just conscious enough to cling to the sleeve of Spock's uniform before slipping back to the floor in a dead faint.

McCoy stared at the aftermath with a grim expression on her face. She went to help Spock carry the woman to the escape pod, but a cold glance from the Vulcan made her sit back in her chair and go back to tending to her wounds.

Spock curled into a crouch and gathered Jamie up in her arms. She hesitated for a moment, as if savoring the woman's presence there, before heading to the escape pod. Juggling the Captain to one shoulder, Spock pulled open the chute and rolled out the stream-lined black container that would house Kirk's body until another Federation vessel could discover it. It opened with a hiss, revealing a comfortably lined interior. Like a mother tucking in her child, Spock laid the Captain down within and placed her limbs into a resting position. It was then when the computer started to count down the last minute.

McCoy managed to stumble her way to Spock's side. Her eyes looked into the pod and narrowed slightly. "Spock. You know… you two are…" She struggled for words, chocking up slightly in the process. "Well, you two are important to me."

Spock started to program the trajectory of the escape pod. "Your sentiments are… felt mutually doctor."

Lenore McCoy nodded, her skin chalk white and her body trembling. "Then you'll understand why I had to do this…"

Just as Spock turned to inquire, she was met with a hypo-spray to the neck. Her eyes went wide and the Vulcan stumbled drunkenly into the wall. Confusion was written all over her features."_W-why…?_" Her face sought out the quickly blurring visage of the chief medical officer to try and obtain an answer for this behavior.

"Because I love you damn it. You and Jamie both." The doctor's voice was layered with emotion and she leaned down to drag Spock to her feet. The task was difficult, but with Spock still trying to stumble around half-conscious the woman managed it. The last thing the First Officer remembered was her face ramming into the Jamie's hip then the sound of the computer saying –

"_Five…_"

"_Four…_"

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Different feel for a different universe. It's really really REALLY hard trying to write for female versions of characters. Especially Kirk. How do you make a manly man's female equivalent? Also, if you haven't figured it out already... _The Empath_ is one of my favorite episodes. That last bit would be a little familliar to others who share my tastes.

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm now scared to do something wrong since I feel like there's a lot of expectation growing... hopefully I won't disappoint. The errors that were spotted last chapter have been fixed, thank you so much for pointing them out! Next chapter is where things really collide. It's proving to be a very hard chapter to write.


	3. Stubbornness

**Inverse**

.

_Chapter Two_

.

Stubborness

.

* * *

Horrible images rolled through Jamie Kirk's head. The destruction of the Enterprise played out over and over, all explosions and pale bodies dotting the vast blackness of space. Multiple explosions throughout the sleek form reverberating in every chambers of her heart. When the hull crumpled for what felt like the hundredth time, the woman wanted to cry out in agony; it was torture. Some small portion of Kirk's psyche knew that she was in the midst of a nightmare, but waking would just send her into another one. There would be no concerned McCoy checking her bio scans, or a silent Spock to stand by with a concerned expression. They were dead. Her friends. Her _family_. She lost everything...

Jamie's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling in an attempt to keep reality at bay. Everything seemed to crawl through her senses, as if she were drugged. It took her a full minute to realize that she actually recognized the dull colored ceiling above her, and then another to sit up and look around as if she were still dreaming.

She was in sick bay, and not just any sick bay - _McCoy's_ sick bay.

The sick bay on the Enterprise.

The woman blinked, unbelieving. Maybe everything that occurred prior to waking was just a fevered dream? She looked to her arms and felt the bruises there from when the Orion's grabbed her; her nose still felt tender as well. With a quick peek beneath the medical blankets, Jamie also realized someone had stripped her of her uniform and placed her in a sterile gown. These discoveries just made her more confused. How did Spock and McCoy manage to stop the destruction sequence without her codes? Or did they?

Voices came from the direction of McCoy's office, but none of them were familiar. Blindly, Jamie fumbled for the controls that would disable the bio-alarm. She then slipped from her bed, not liking the feel of the floor against her bare feet. Stumbling slightly, Kirk wobbled over to the door. She was frustrated at how the room seemed to be spinning slightly; the Captain guessed that there was still some sedative running through her system... but why? She gripped tightly to any surfaces within reach to stop herself from taking an embarrassing fall. Once she was properly orientated, Kirk leaned her back against the wall and tried to listen in on the conversation drifting through the door next to her.

"Just look at the diagnostic Spock! With the exception of the 46th chromosome, her genetic make-up is exactly the same as the Captain's. Hell, I even compared methylation across their genomes and it's so close it's disturbing. Twins aren't even that identical Spock!" The man's voice had a subtle but familiar accent. If Jamie didn't know any better, she'd say that he had the same southern drawl as Lenore did. What was more interesting was that he was addressing _Spock_; but instead of Spock's straight-forward feminine voice, Jamie heard a deeper, more confident tone answer.

"Then your evidence favors the theory that they are from another universe. I do not think it probable that they could be genetically manufactured by an enemy to this degree... especially with no known motives at this time."

Jamie faltered slightly and had to catch herself as her knees became uncooperative. It seemed her body and mind were attempting to betray her when she needed them most. The conversation taking place was hard to grasp, let alone accept. Had she accidently entered some sort of alternate reality when her ship exploded? It wasn't possible… not from the self destruction of the Enterprise's warp core; there were no factors that could theoretically rip a hole in space-time. Then what explanation was left? Who was this other Spock? And did he just use the word '_they_'?

The doctor broke Jamie out of her reverie with a topic that demanded her attention. "Has the _other one_... given any information we could use?"

The male Spock paused before answering. Jamie took this moment to slowly move her head past the doorframe so that she could see the men talking. The one called Spock was standing rigidly near the entrance to Sick Bay, his hands firmly held behind his back. It was amazing how much like her Spock he seemed just by posture alone. There was an elegance to his frame and a grace that showed with every his movement. He was so very familiar in soul, but different in body.

"She is stubborn. As I predicted she attempted to leave the quarters we confined her to, insisting that she should be with her Captain. She has rendered one member of the crew unconscious by attempting to input mental suggestions through her door. This action lead me to believe that she could be potentially harmful, so I confined her to the brig until her compatriot revives." There was the barest hint of a Vulcan sigh before he continued. "As for information, she has told us that she is indeed the first officer of the USS Enterprise, but any other information regarding the circumstances leading up to their arrival - into what she also speculates is an alternate universe - is the Captain's prerogative. She was even so bold to add that if I attempted to mind meld with her captain against her wishes, she would make me feel regret more so then any human ever could."

"My... she's a right proper princess." The doctor said with a chuckle, "I wouldn't want to get between her and her Captain."

Jamie couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore, not when her First Officer was alive and well.

"Funny… because that's exactly where you are." Kirk said from her position at the door. Her voice was slurred slightly from whatever drug had been pumped into her system while she was unconscious, but it didn't stop the confident tone that managed to entwine itself into her words.

Her presence made both men in the room whip their heads in her direction, shock was apparent in the way they stared wide-eyed and slack jawed. It was only when Kirk started to slowly tip towards the floor when both McCoy and Spock chose to unfreeze. They grabbed an arm each to keep her on her feet; however, the woman regained her strength in seconds and shooed them both away.

"I'm fine gentlemen… I'm fine. Though, My mouth feels like it's full of cotton. You're doing doctor?" She tried to blink away the drowsiness as McCoy nervously fumbled though a med kit. His mumbling was more nonsensical than usual, meaning Jamie's interruption was wholly unexpected. Kirk spotted McCoy's chair and perched herself upon it so that she wouldn't have to worry about the two men attempting to catch her yet again. As if she were sitting on the bridge, she swivelled to the Vulcan at the door and tilted her head. "I am… having trouble understanding what exactly has occurred here. Would you care to elaborate Mr. Spock?"

Spock eyed the woman with a mix of curiosity and wonder. "You are Captain Kirk?"

"Yes. Captain Jamie T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, serial number SC937-0176 CEC."

Mr. Spock was held in thrall for a few moments. His face became a stoic mask as he launched into his theory without preamble. "So far probability favors that you are from an alternate dimension in which our genetics differ only in regards to the sex chromosomes."

"My, that sounds… _strange_. It explains why I know you, yet… with breasts."

McCoy snorted with laughter, "It's odd for us too. I'm not used to seeing a Captain Kirk with _curves_. The crew is in for one hell of a shock once this gets out." He gave Jamie a grin that she echoed from her heart. This doctor was so much like Lenore. Jamie knew then that it was going to be impossible not to get along with the members of this Enterprise. However, Spock shot the doctor a look that made him stop smiling. Jamie had the gut feeling the Vulcan didn't wish for her to get friendly with anyone.

"Didn't you say she was supposed to be unconscious for the next two hours? Another medical error on your part doctor?"

"_Another…_? Why you pointy-eared imp! I had to substitute my usual aesthetic with something I use on more sensitive alien life forms. I didn't want to blow her up for god's sake, she's from another other dimension!"

Kirk smirked at the two officers; hearing them argue was refreshing, but she would prefer them talking about her as if she were a living being - not some lab experiment gone wrong. "So I see this universe of yours is much the same as mine. That is going to be a blessing and a curse for myself and my first officer. For instance, you don't need two Captains and two Senior Science officers."

"No, nor can we acknowledge the ranks from an organization that does not exist in our universe. There may be unaccounted for differences between Starfleets that we have not perceived." Spock answered quickly.

The woman nodded and ran a hand through her hair. She was uncomfortable with it not being tied back and clipped. On second thought, she wasn't comfortable with _anything_ that was going on. With every bit of information she processed, the more Jamie realized how powerless she had become. She was living in an echo of the ship she had lost, looking at the reflection of a soul she'd never see again. In this universe Jamie was the captain of nothing; just an ordinary woman in a hospital gown.

"Doctor, am I fit to see my First Officer?" She blurted suddenly.

The doctor grumbled, "I'd like to have my nurse run a few more checks, maybe take care of some of those bruises that we didn't get to..."

"Can your tests wait? Or perhaps you could escort Spock here? One way or the other, it is imperative that I speak with her." The desperation in her voice made the doctor's expression soften.

"I'll see what I can do…" McCoy said after casting a wary eye to Spock. Surprisingly the Vulcan didn't say anything on the matter. He just stared at Jamie with a gaze that could penetrate steel.

Just as McCoy was about to call for Nurse Chapel, another figure entered Sick Bay with a small bounce in his step. Kirk knew immediately that this was her male counterpart, and it was obvious he was thinking similar thoughts once he laid eyes on her. He stopped in mid-stride and went through a series of facial expressions before he settled on something neutral. They both stared at each other for a second, which felt like three, before they both broke out into matching smiles.

"So you must be my clone." They said at the same time, making the creepy factor of the whole ordeal go up several notches on the scale. The male Kirk moved in closer and examined the female as if she were a wax doll created by McCoy for his amusement. "You looked pretty beat up when we found you." He muttered with slight concern. "I was worried you wouldn't wake."

"I was ambushed." Jamie said, her smiling fading by several watts as the final memories of the Enterprise came wafting back to her. She looked away from the men in the room and tried to regain her professionalism. "I wish to see my First Officer if you don't mind Captain. There is much I need to discuss with her before I can tell you anything about how this anomaly may have happened. "

James Kirk nodded, "I thought you might. I just came from having a pleasant chat with… ah… _Spock Two_. I told her that as a gesture of goodwill I'd see what I could do about putting the two of you back together."

"Gesture of goodwill?" Jamie raised an eyebrow in a flawless imitation of her First Officer, "You make it sound as if you want to lead us into a false sense of security."

"There is nothing false about the security I offer," Jim said with absolute sincerity. "What you must have experienced on your side of that wormhole…" The Captain lowered his voice and leaned in so that only Spock with his sensitive ears might be able to pick it up. "If you're half the person I am… I know that it must have been devastating. If you need to talk to anyone, I am available in the evenings and would be glad for the company. You can count on McCoy as well if you need a listening ear or some strong whiskey."

So they knew what happened to her Enterprise.

Jamie's expression struggled not to give anything away, but she was immensely grateful to the Captain for his offer. Something in her eyes must have told him so because he laid a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to the doctor. "How about it McCoy? Can I take… Kirk Tw-"

"Jamie - Call me Jamie. Kirk Two is just _awful_." Though it was better than Female Kirk, or Kirkette.

"Can I take _Jamie_ to see Spock? I swear she's going to start shooting lasers from her eyes if anyone comes back without her Captain."

The male Spock stiffened and Jamie swore he was willing himself not to roll his eyes. "I sincerely doubt that Captain."

McCoy looked to the Kirks, then to Spock before sighing. "All right. Just make sure you bring her back immediately back after you're done. She's still my patient."

"I'll have her back before midnight with not a hair out of place, you have my word doctor." Kirk said as if he were taking his counterpart out on prom night. Like a gentleman he offered her his arm, which she took with some hesitation, before he lifted her to her feet and steered her out the door. Spock and McCoy remained behind - most likely to bicker about this new development. One Kirk was bad enough, but two of both genders was going to cause more heartbreak then the doctor could deal with.

The two Captains fell into a good pace despite Jamie swaying once in awhile. She was getting upset at the constant state of vertigo she found herself in and hoped that the sedative coursing through her veins would wear off soon.

Walking down the hallways of the Enterprise still seemed like she was in the midst of a dream. The woman wondered quietly if what she was experiences was one grand illusion put on by her brain as a defence mechanism. Stranger things have happened.

Jamie clutched just a little tighter to her escort's arm and asked, "What happened to my uniform?"

Kirk stowed his charisma on a shelf for the time being and answered plainly. "It was ruined beyond repair. I can ask Uhura or Chapel to lend you something if you would like? I know those gowns aren't pleasant."

Jamie sighed and tucked a lock stray hair behind her ear, "That's quite all right. I'm certain I could replicate something or rummage around the clothing storage if I'm allowed." Though the thought of seeing Uhura and Chapel as females almost made her change her mind.

They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, only having one awkward moment in the Turbolift when Janice Rand walked in, took one look at Jamie and started acting like she was meeting a celebrity. News that Spock and Kirk had female doubles had spread like wildfire throughout the ship and Rand was delighted to be one of the first to see one – though the way Kirk has his arm looped around Jamie's made her a tad jealous.

They got off the lift a stop before Rand's to hurry down the corridor to avoid the Yeoman's questioning eyes. However, Janice wasn't the only one ogling the newcomers.

As they rounded the corner they could see a small gathering of security personnel and even the odd scientist in their science blues milling around the far end of the holding cells. All of them were pretending to have a reason to be in that area of the ship, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that they all wanted a peek at 'Spockette'.

Spock was sitting within her cell staring blankly at the wall. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the small crowd ogling her, but she made no move to say anything to them. When her captain came into view she immediately stood and drank in her presence. Her eyes shimmered with relief that both Kirks could read.

"Captain, I am glad to see you have recovered."

The Starfleet officers who were standing around, now turned to Jamie and looked even more entranced. It wasn't hard to see why. Jamie was remarkably beautiful for a human; the problem was that she knew it, and used it to her advantage in every diplomatic situation she could.

"I'm glad to see that you survived, though I should court marshal you for attacking a senior officer and disobeying a direct order." The woman's tone was serious, making all the noise around them fall way.

"Due to the fact that we are most probably the only remaining members of Starfleet within this current universe, I would find myself lacking an appropriate council to judge whether my actions were necessary at the time." Spock said curtly, making the male Kirk look between the two women with an expression of surprise. They seemed a lot more hostile then their alternate selves.

Jamie narrowed her eyes, "You still called me _Captain_ despite the absence of the organization which bestowed me with the title. Some part of you respects Starfleet regulations, regulations that you _violated_."

"I would violate them again if the same situation arose, but not out of disrespect."

They stared at each other with cold eyes, making those around feel awkward. The wayward personnel shuffled off in tense groups, some of them being quietly reprimanded by Kirk. Once it was just the three of them, Jamie's posture softened, changing the mood considerably. She approached the force-field separating her from her First Officer with some apprehension. Spock noticed and moved closer, her eyes becoming warmer now that Kirk was less defensive.

"Spock…" She started, more emotion then intended mixing into the name. "How did you manage to survive? I thought you and Lenore were remaining behind…"

"That was my intent, however the doctor had a different agenda. She injected me with 0.04 cc's of thiopental, rendering me unconscious in 23.4 seconds. During that brief period she placed me within your escape pod – jeopardizing both our lives by over extending its weight capacity -and ejected it." Spock gave a small glance in the direction of the only present male. "I awoke to Captain James. T. Kirk, Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott and Doctor Leonard McCoy opening the pod. They separated me from you and attempted to interrogate while they transferred you to Sick Bay. I have been uncooperative, due to the recollection of your excursion into the mirror-verse during the transporter incident on Stardate 1364. I had hoped that we had not encountered something similar."

Jamie pursed her lips, "They've been kind Spock. They weren't like those barbarians at all." She looked to Kirk apologetically.

The Captain raised his hands defensively and shook his head to try and not take sides. "I can't account for Spock's talk with... Spock. He's just as paranoid about you and she is about us, and since I was sleeping during the last shift I don't really know what happened on the topic of getting useful information." He looked to the female Vulcan with a sincere expression. "If it helps, I apologize for our cautiousness, but you know that it's necessary to protect my crew."

Spock tucked her hands neatly behind her back and levelled her eyes at Captain Kirk. "I accept your apology and formally request to be removed from the brig. My Captain and I are guests aboard the Enterprise and wish to be treated as such."

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck, "You rendered one of my men unconscious…"

"You violated the my personal rights by having armed guards confining me to quarters. Kirk and I have not committed any crimes in your dimension nor violated any standards within the Starfleet code of conduct - yet we were treated as potential enemies as soon as we came aboard this ship, the act of which was authorized by yourself. This is a breach of regulation four-point-two in section twenty-two regarding the treatment of refugees."

"Is she always like this?" Kirk muttered to Jamie with a note of surprise. He expected her to smile at the humour, but when she didn't, he took a deep breath donned a diplomatic attitude. "Look, I admit we might have jumped the gun regarding diplomacy; it isn't everyday you run into female copies of yourself and we had to handle the situation from the seat of our pants. You refused from the get-go to explain yourself - or at least try to, which usually means someone is hiding something." He tried not to sound as if he were accusing her of anything, but from the look on the Vulcan's face he failed. "Now, I'm willing to trust the two of you. I'm going to get the quartermaster to give you each a room on deck four, and access to decks three through six if you wish. I won't have you dogged by any security personnel either – unless you step foot in places you ought not. Sound fair?"

Spock refused to answer and instead looked to Jamie. The blond set a hand on Kirk's shoulder and gave him the smile he was waiting for. "I can live with that Captain. We'll try to stay out of trouble."

With that, Kirk deactivated the force field and gestured for the two of them to head back down the hallway. He started towards the turbolift, escorting them as if they were honoured guests of the Enterprise. Spock was still pessimistic, but now that she was walking beside her Captain, it was easier to hide.

In less than an hour, both Spock and Jamie were admiring their rooms, grateful that they were placed in a joint suite with a connecting bathroom. This particular room was normally meant for visiting admiralty and Jamie was shocked to find it assigned to her. Kirk also had several articles of clothing waiting so that she could change out of her uncomfortable sterile gown and into some semblance of normality. Jamie opted for a simple cotton dress. When Spock and herself were finally left alone, the woman rounded on her first officer with a disapproving tone.

"You're going to have to explain to me why you've been so uncooperative with Kirk and Spock. It isn't like you to make things difficult… I dare say you're actions have been very illogical lately."

Spock's impassiveness flickered at the insult. "I would have thought my actions obvious. I did not know your intentions on the subject of returning to our own universe. Logically we should attempt to re-create the events that lead to our appearance in this dimension; however, given the unique circumstances of our departure, I did not think it wise to inform Spock that the destruction of the Enterprise was the key to our rightful places in space-time. He would conclude that we had motive to cause an anti-matter containment breach and jeopardize the lives of everyone on board, thus increasing the amount of suspicion he has already placed on us."

Jamie blinked as she attempted to understand the rapid fire speech. "Oh… I see." She should have known Spock was thinking three steps ahead of everyone else, but the explanation still bothered her. "But that conclusion is wrong. Hundreds of lives aren't worth our return... you know this."

"Indeed. Yet if we eject the warp core at the exact co-ordinates of the wormhole we emerged from, the resulting explosion may create another tear rift that we could utilize. We would require one of the shuttles in order to be within the spacial current… but that is a matter that can be addressed later-"

"Eject the warp core? That would cripple the Enterprise Spock! She'd be on impulse for weeks - maybe even months. The nearest Star base with a back-up dilithium chamber is light-years away..."

"Correct, but they would only suffer in months, when we would in lifetimes. We have a responsibility to our universe's Starfleet to inform them of the Orion attack. There are also the victims' families who need to be told how their loved ones died."

Jamie's face darkened as she thought of Lenore's son Joe. Would he even know his mother died? Or would she be listed as 'missing'? What about everyone else? Were both her and Spock considered dead and gone?

"Sentimentality isn't the usual tool you use to sway my opinions Spock. What happened to logic?"

Spock looked out the window provided for them. "Everything that's occurred in the last 12.2 hours has defied all logic Jamie. I'm finding myself, as you would say, _out of my element_." She avoided her friend's eyes in the reflection of the glass. "This world is very different from ours."

Jamie put her hand on her first Officer's back and gazed out the window beside her. "It doesn't have Lenore."

The Vulcan breathed out one long controlled breath that seemed to carry all the hurt and frustration she buried deep within. "No. No it does not."

* * *

**Authors Notes**: I had this chapter all nice and ready last night... then something happened and Fanfiction decided to have a meltdown when I saving it to the Doc Manager. Needless to say I lost it... and I just spend the last three hours re-writting. I HATE rewritting... I feel like the spirit of this chapter has died.

F-Spock's mood is a little dark in this chapter because she's very much out of place. She and Spock also do not get along, and since she'd been cooped up for several hours worrying about her Captain and attempting to negociate with a male version of herself... it isn't surprising. I'm hoping to get this chapter to feel a little like my favorite episode of TOS 'City on the Edge of Forever' in regards to F-Spock and F-Kirk. Spock's character is so interesting when you throw him out of his element, he gets snarky. Kirk however, blends in anywhere. Next chapter is going to be a lot more amusing as I have the girls interacting with the rest of the crew.

Read and Review! Ideas and edits are welcome!


	4. Checkmate

**Inverse**

.

_Chapter Three_

.

Checkmate

.

* * *

The days that followed Jamie and Spock's arrival on the Enterprise were mentally exhausting. The initial shock of waking up to what seemed like a dream began to wear off, and now the ex-captain found herself more melancholy then ever. She wasn't allowed on the Bridge, or in Engineering, or even the Cargo Bay without permission from the senior staff. Some part of her felt humiliated at being restricted to portions of her own home; but then the other parts informed her that this _wasn'_t her home - this Enterprise was just a distorted reflection.

On the other hand, Spock was weaseling into bio labs despite the restrictions. Since the Vulcan knew Starfleet regulation better than half the admirals, her alternate self could not counter the amount of loopholes she uncovered in order to be where she wanted to be, whenever she wished. Yet even the meditative acts of organizing public databases and correcting wayward scientists in their methods could not pacify the Vulcan. Jamie knew that her First Officer was more home sick then she cared to admit; they both just didn't want to face that particular monster at the moment – at least, not now.

"Captain." Spock's voice was collected but almost brittle in the way she said the title.

Jamie set down the book she was reading and stared at her friend with a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "Spock, how many times do I have to tell you. I am _not_ the Captain."

Spock took the inadequate response as permission to continue. "Jamie. We need to discuss our plans to return to our universe. You have avoided the topic 23 times, and the further we delay this conversation the less likely it is that we will succeed."

The blond rolled over on Spock's bed. She found the Vulcan's room much more serene then her own – always had. Besides, her First Officer was there to make sure she didn't fall victim to the illusion that she was indeed aboard _her_ Enterprise. Over the last several days there were a few embarrassing moments over the intercom that had the bridge crew amused.

"There are just two of us Spock; and you want to eject the warp core for Cochrane's sake! I refuse to endanger the lives of this crew - you know that."

"Yet you wish to jeopardize the lives of thousands." Spock's eyes were cold as she built up her poker face. "Those whom we left behind are still captured by Orions, or have fallen to them. There will be more victims unless we inform Starfleet of their ill intentions. We _must_ return. We do not belong here."

Jamie crossed her arms and mirrored the Vulcan's expression. "But what would you have me do? Betray the ones who saved us? Betray… _ourselves_?" There was a moment of dead silence that had both women shifting uncomfortably.

"You have grown attached to them."

Kirk threw up her hands in agitation. "And you have not? Just look at them Spock! They're…" Jamie couldn't find the words to explain, it was far too difficult. The memories of the men and women she knew were now superimposed over the faces of this new crew. The laughter, the smiles, the warmth was all so familiar, but she couldn't have it. She was a stranger to them.

Spock sat down rigidly next to her Captain and stared at the wall across from her. Both of them were contemplating in silence, wondering what was to be done. After a moment Jamie stood and stretched. She was attempting to be casual in what seemed to her like an awkward moment.

"Spock, lets go to the Recreation Room… I'm bored and could use a cup of coffee." The woman smoothed out her simple blouse and gave herself a once over in the mirror.

The Vulcan stood and grabbed the tricorder she left near the door. She made it a habit to carry it with her on all times to assist her in acquiring data on this odd universe. Kirk wondered if it were merely some sort of security blanket, as if everything could be handled by treating it like some bizarre landing expedition.

Spock followed Jamie out the door and hoped that the recreation room Jamie chose would be empty. Spock wished to address the matter of returning home further, if the subject would be permitted. Unfortunately the blonde opted for a more lively atmosphere. It was the midst of beta shift, so more familiar faces were present then Spock and Jamie were used to.

Uhura was singling to a small audience in the corner, her voice more beautiful in alto then the deep octaves Jamie was accustomed to hearing. Chekov and Sulu were sitting at a table shooting comments Jim Kirk's way as he and male Spock were in the middle of a chess game. Immediately Jamie wandered over, a small swing in her hips, and surveyed the board with interest.

"So I see yet another parallel to my universe. Let me guess, you're giving poor Spock a run for his money?"

The male Spock stiffened at the comment, "I see no reason to chase after credits. They are incapable of movement."

Sulu and Chekov chuckled alongside Jamie at the reply. The three of them drifted closer together as Jamie sat down at the table. The female Spock stood silently to the side as if she were merely a statue observing human behavior. She made no move to interact, even when the odd crew member made eye contact or attempted to greet her.

"You knew what I would like to zee? A chezzmatch between Mr. Spock and Spock." The navigator said suddenly, sparking interest in the idea from those within earshot. Sulu turned to Jamie as if she were the key to making such an event happen.

"Your Spock plays chess right?"

Jamie nodded, " She is very good… Grandmaster on two different planets if I remember correctly. I find her somewhat 'logical' in her methods, so I kick her ass a few times with a bit of randomness - doesn't always work though. Your Spock uses similar moves." She smiled despite herself, "I don't think you would be able to get the two of them to play though. They'd argue for hours that they'd have better things to do."

Sulu grinned crafty-like and looked to Chekov. "You let _us_ worry about the set-up. We have a plan we were saving for something special, but now is better then ever. You just need to go along with it."

Curiosity got the best of the woman and her hazel eyes lit up. "All right. Let's see you try to manipulate the Spocks together, I'll be more then impressed if you manage it. You're going to have to have something really fancy up your sleeves boys." Her tone was nearly sarcastic.

The challenge was accepted. Sulu stood up and wandered away from the table towards the paging system. Chekov snickered as his compatriot whispered something into the intercom. "There is only one force zat kin stop ze Keptin from his chezz game with Mr. Spock."

Then it clicked in Jamie's brain and she felt stupid not to think of it before.

Not three minutes after Sulu sat back down, did a slightly irate Doctor McCoy slink through the recreation room doors. He beelined straight to Spock and Kirk's table with a determined stride and set his hands on his hips in a clear gesture that no matter what statment was going to come out of his mouth the response '_no_' was not going to be the correct answer.

"Jim, I told you a thousand times this week, that you are due in my office for your routine physical whenever you have free time!"

Jim was cornered and everyone knew it. "Err… Bones, you know Thursdays are chess nights…"

"You can resume your game AFTER the exam. I'm the only damn person on this bloody ship that can give you a direct order, and I damn well _order_ you to take your physical! Who knows what you've been spreading to those space dock floozies you're always chasing!" Bones inhaled for another wave of ranting but Kirk held up his hands defensively – slightly mortified at what the man was saying.

"All right, all right… I'm going. No need to have a coronary." He turned to his first officer and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Spock, in lue of my kidnapping I'm afraid I'm going to be absent from the match for some time..."

That was Sulu's cue. He stepped forward and put a hand on Kirk's shoulder. "Perhaps, the other Spock would like a chance to best a similar Vulcan mind while she has the chance?"

A half dozen heads perked up from their respective activities and looked towards the Spocks curiously.

"A Spock duel would be wery interesting!" Chekov added, his face full of youthful excitement that had the rest of the room buzzing. Jamie couldn't help but grin at the sudden attention the group was getting. Kirk looked momentarily taken back by the sudden request - he had no idea what to say. He looked to the female Vulcan a little apprehensively before asking her outright.

"Spock, do you want to step in for me?"

The Vulcan woman was like a deer in headlights. She stood frozen for a good minute before her counterpart saved her by rising from his chair and tucking his hands behind his back, "I'm afraid I must decline. It would be unfair to have her begin at a disadvantage. Also I have other tasks I wish to undertake now that the opportunity has presented itself…"

Jamie realized that if _anything_ was going to happen it was going to require her influence. She folded her arms and looked Mr. Spock up and down. "Nonsense. This is chess night! Poor Spock hasn't had a decent game in ages and your going to deny her the chance to hone her skills?"

There were several other murmurs of agreement behind the blonde's back and it now seemed that every eye was on the First Officer. McCoy seemed to be interested in the potential game despite entering the Rec Room with a sour mood. "C'mon Spock, it's not like it would kill you to play chess with someone else for a change. Hell you might even _like_ it."

Both Spocks looked at each other with sudden uncertainty. It was obvious that neither wanted to play with the other, but the expectant faces of their peers was slowly eating away at their resolve. Kirk smiled and headed out the door; before he got too far he turned his head and addressed his First Officer. "Tell you what Spock, I'll play the winner when I get back all right? I think I'll have time for one more chess match before turning in for the night."

That gave the Vulcan the small bit of motivation he needed. He perched himself back on his seat and began to re-arrange the pieces; however, the female Spock stood defiantly beside Kirk's vacant chair.

"I do believe I have some choice in which activities I may or may not wish to partake in."

Spock looked up from his task and raised an eyebrow. "Indeed you do. Is there anything of importance you must attend to that supersedes this chess match? I was under the impression you required a method of… _killing time,_ for you have nothing else in which you could engage your attention."

A bit of color appeared on the female Spock's face and her eyes got a bit more sharp. She adopted what Jamie liked to refer to as 'the Vulcan glare'. Sulu, Chekov and some other spectators also read the expression correctly and took a seat next to the Spocks table. Jamie heard Sulu whisper in the background, "_This will be good…_" before her Spock tensed.

"Assumptions are illogical. You possess no facts that would lead you to that conclusion."

An eyebrow raised, "On the contrary, your very presence here indicates that you require mental stimulation that neither your quarters or your captain can provide."

"Perhaps I required sustenance."

"Then the officer's mess would have been more appropriate."

"Unless the replicators here provided better provisions then that of the mess."

"The replicators function equally in every room unless they have been tampered with or, are in need of repair. To think that the output of one machine differs from that of an equivalent machine when the same input has been provided is an error that may stem from human sentimentality."

"_Ooo… burn._" Came the quiet commentary from an Ensign in the back of the room.

The female straightened. "Your attempt to insult me through a hypothetical situation was ineffective. As to your earlier question - yes, I do have something of importance to attend to; however, my business is my own and will remain as such." Spock turned in a flawless 180 degree pivot and marched out the door. Several people stared after her in confusion, but most just felt disappointed at what would have been an epic chess duel. Chekov and Sulu looked crest-fallen and decided that their time would be better placed elsewhere. They followed the Vulcan woman out the door discussing their next course of action as they did so.

The male Spock however, looked to the chessboard with a blank expression. Jamie wondered what was going through that head of his as he stared at the opposition with such intensity. Did he feel some sort of failure on his part, or was he disappointed in the actions of his female self?

On a whim the woman took the seat across from him, causing his eyes to flicker to her face for an explination.

"Well, I'm technically Kirk, and this happens to be my chess night as well." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table in order to prop up her head. It was odd how easily she could engage at the stranger across from her – it was as if they knew each other for years."Both our partners seem to be missing in action. Would you mind humoring me with a game?" She chose to flash the smile she normally reserved for adorable waiters. Something caved in the Vulcan at the expression and he finally agreed.

"That would be acceptable."

Jamie felt a little over-confident since the man didn't even fight the offer. Maybe he was just as curious about her and she was about him?

"May I inquire - is your First Officer normally so juvenile?"

The question shocked Jamie and made her appraise Spock in a new light. There was something in the way he said that words that revealed how curious he really was about his other self. A worried tone - no… something else that Jamie couldn't quite place.

The blond was careful with what she said next. "No… usually she's lightning sharp, but she's been under a lot of duress so she's coming off as a little… muddled. Both of us have…" She trailed off and decided to turn the chessboard around so that she'd play white. "It's been difficult adjusting to your world. Our identities seem almost cheapened here, since the roles we once played are already being played."

"Indeed. It must be an interesting perspective to be forced into." Spock moved one of his pawns gracefully up the board. His mind was capable of brooding on the game as well as focusing on the conversation. He hesitated a little before asking, "I cannot help but wonder what steps you are taking to return yourselves to your rightful places?" Those warm brown eyes of his trained onto every muscle in Jamie's face looking for any sign of deceit.

She paid no attention to the look and stared at the board instead. "To be honest, my Spock has been pestering me about that all morning." She moved her knight onto the battlefield and up a level. It wasn't a smart move, but it was out of the ordinary. It might be enough to throw off the Vulcan off his strategy."The only way of returning is dangerous not only to us but others." The woman's eyes shone brightly under the ship lights, making Spock's thoughts freeze momentarily as all his focus was drawn into those familiar hazel depths.

"I will never harm a member of member of this crew or jeopardize the Enterprise in any way." She turned back to the board, severing the eye contact.

Spock sat in silence. He felt as if he were recovering from an electric shock. He made several moves before he spoke again in the barest of whispers."You are much like Captain Kirk."

Jamie grinned, catching the words. "I _am_ Captain Kirk. Checkmate in five by the way."

The Vulcan nodded absently, "Indeed."

* * *

**Authors Notes**:

Ugh... this story frustrates me so. It's hard to get characters to do things they don't want to do. Originally I had the Spocks actually playing, but when I went to write it they just... didn't. Everyone is just so damn stubborn. I'm sorry about the crappy writing and the horrible editing... it's 2:30am and I felt like I needed to upload SOMETHING. Next chapter is going to have more humor, I swear. Dear lord... the pairing possiblities are endless. Any recommendations? I have ideas... just need to know which ones to throw out there first.


End file.
